El engaño
by Danperjaz L. J
Summary: Tras un accidente que le robó parte de sus recuerdos, Kagome Higurashi intenta regresar a su vida normal junto a su esposo Inuyasha, que es lo único que recuerda, pero la llegada de un extraño y una mujer con cara de miss universo le devolverán su pasado y la verdad que Inuyasha ha intentado ocultarle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi. La trama es totalmente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Esto es un regalo para las niñas del** _ **círculo mercenario**_ **. La verdad es que sólo tengo un One-shot de la pareja, pero nada romántico. Esto ha sido nuevo para mí y la personalidad de Bankotsu no es mi fuerte. Sólo tendrá dos capítulos y un epílogo. Espero les guste y sin más blablablá las dejo leer.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _ **Te necesito cuando despierto, cuando duermo, cuando respiro, te necesito cuando vivo.**_

Kagome Higurashi abrió los ojos despacio y con parsimonia. La luz era cegadora y el ligero olor a alcohol, mezclado con el aire acondicionado le inundó las fosas nasales. Escuchó que alguien a su lado se quejaba. Y enfrente un grupo de personas estaban reunidas alrededor de una cama. En ese momento terminó de abrir los ojos y observó el lugar con detenimiento. Cortinas blancas, corredizas. Paredes blancas y varias camas a su alrededor. Era un hospital.

 _Estaba confundida._

Estuvo varios minutos observando al grupo de personas y escuchando los quejidos de la persona a su lado. Hasta que por fin una enfermera entró y le tomó la temperatura.

—Qué alegría que ya haya despertado. —Kagome no contestó—, ¿Sabes cómo te llamas?

—Kagome —contestó sin reconocer su propia voz.

—De acuerdo, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de intentar recordar. Sin embargo le fue imposible hacerlo. Las imágenes pasaban tan borrosas y confusas en su cabeza, tanto que lo único que lograban era provocarle un horrible dolor de cabeza. Además no sabía que diantres hacía ahí. ¡Dios!, quería ir a casa, quería ver a alguien conocido. Negó con la cabeza fervientemente.

—Yo no sé qué hago aquí. —se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. La desesperación se apoderó de ella.

—Tranquila. No debes presionarte cariño. Ahora será mejor que te recuestes. —la enfermera le acomodó la almohada y le levantó la camilla para que pudiese quedar recostada—. Debes estar un poco confundida. Es normal.

—¿Lo es? —la enfermera sonrió y asintió—. ¿Hay alguien que conozca por aquí?

—Sí, tu esposo está afuera. Lo haré pasar.

Su esposo.

Asintió y luego la enfermera salió. Kagome recordó vagamente. Claro, su esposo Inuyasha debía estar preocupado por ella. Se tocó el cabello y palpó que estaba hecho un lío. Dios, que horror que él la viera de esa forma. Buscó su bolso, que de seguro debía estar por ahí y lo encontró en la silla. Sacó un lápiz labial y un espejo. También encontró un cepillo para el cabello. Después de quedar ligeramente presentable se reacomodó en la cama a esperar a que él entrara.

—Oh, Dios, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti. Me haces tanta falta mi amor. —Kagome se alegró de verlo entrar con esa desesperación que un hombre enamorado podía demostrar por su mujer. Él la besó en los labios con pasión y a ella se le contrajo el estómago de alegría. Amaba a su esposo. Y que él estuviese ahí compensaba la confusión y aturdimiento que tenía.

—Inuyasha, ¿Cómo llegue aquí? —él la abrazó y luego se alejó de ella.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —ella negó. Inuyasha pareció sorprendido, entonces dejó escapar un suspiro y la abrazó—. Fue terrible. Por un momento creí que ibas a morir. Estabas tan preocupada por los preparativos para la cena que andabas corriendo por la casa. Y luego… —él detuvo sus palabras como si intentara tragar un nudo en su garganta—. Luego tú caíste por las escaleras y te golpeaste en la cabeza. Ha sido el peor día de mi vida. No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti.

Kagome trató de organizar las imágenes en su cabeza, pero por más que lo intentaba, todo era tan confuso. Tan extraño. Y no lograba recordar lo último que había estado haciendo. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado; se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando reprimir el dolor que la embargó.

—¿Te sientes bien? —ella asintió.

—Quiero ir a casa.

—Así será mi amor. Déjame arreglar las cosas para que podamos irnos.

Para la noche, Kagome ya estaba de regreso en su casa. Después de ciertos análisis le dieron de alta y pudo sentirse tranquila de nuevo al estar en un lugar conocido. El servicio doméstico la recibió con gran alegría y en cierta parte con preocupación. _Es bueno recordar todas las caras_ , se dijo cuándo uno a uno le mostró su beneplácito al verla.

Después de tanto ajetreo, Inuyasha intervino para que la dejaran ir a descansar. La habitación estaba tan acogedora como recordaba. La cama, el lecho conyugal, su closet, su lámpara de noche. Un libro en uno de los burós, que ella no recordaba ni la primera página. Abrió el libro, la autora tampoco le era conocida, y la trama, ¡Dios!, no era del tipo que ella estaba acostumbrada a leer. Su confusión la preocupó. ¿Por qué no lograba recordar los últimos días antes del accidente?

—Te extrañé tanto. Tenía miedo de perderte —su esposo le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. La atrajo hacia él, hacia su pecho. Ella se regocijó con el aroma de su esposo. Era bueno recordar, era su olor tan familiar y tan reconfortante. Él la llevó al lecho y le hizo el amor de una manera que ella ni siquiera recordaba, pero que era espectacular. Era amor lo que sentía.

En ese momento no le importaba nada de lo que pasara. ¿Qué si no recordaba? Él estaba a su lado y era lo más importante. De hecho no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz como en ese momento.

Los días que siguieron a esos fueron tan excitantes y placenteros como ese. Su esposo le trajo flores a diario, le hizo el amor de una manera enloquecedora y la amó de una manera sorprendente. Aun no recuperaba su memoria, seguía teniendo la laguna mental, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando.

Comenzó a regresar a su vida poco a poco. Atendió las cenas de su esposo. Demostró que era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. Los accionistas llegaban a cenar cada dos semanas y cada que pasaba eso intentaba tener todo bajo control. Esa era la vida que recordaba. Ella complaciendo a su amado y su amado, enorgulleciéndose de ella.

Hasta que el pasado te alcanza.

—Señora, hay un hombre esperándola en el despacho del señor. —precisamente ese día tenía una de las cenas de negocios. Estaba escogiendo el menú y una de las chicas del servicio estaba parada en la puerta de su pequeño estudio. Kagome la miró por encima de las gafas y asintió.

—¿Te dijo cuál es su nombre?

—Bankotsu, señora. —Kagome trató de recordar ese nombre, pero no le parecía conocido de ningún lado, ni lograba imaginarse el aspecto del hombre. Observó el menú que estaba por terminar y lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

—Gracias, en un momento me reúno con él. —la chica asintió y cerró la puerta al salir.

Kagome se arregló el moño y se miró en el espejo para componer su aspecto. Se quitó las gafas y a continuación salió con rumbo al despacho de su esposo. La puerta estaba aconchada, al abrirla, el olor de los jazmines en un jarrón y el olor del café recién hecho le endulzó la nariz.

El hombre sentado en el sofá de la esquina se levantó en cuanto la vio entrar. A Kagome le pareció un hombre interesante, era guapo y de unos ojos azules preciosos, de cabello negro como el de un cuervo y la piel bronceada, las cejas pobladas y justas le daban un aspecto bastante masculino. Pero lo que en definitiva le daba ese aire interesante era el perfil de su nariz. Era de buena altura y su cuerpo parecía esculpido por el mismísimo Dios. Se quedó sin aliento al verlo. Era sin duda imponente. Pronto se dio cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos y se reprimió.

Era una mujer casada.

—¿En qué le puedo servir? —él pareció confundido. Luego sus manos se tensaron y los nudillos se le pusieron blancos—. Dios, ¿se encuentra bien? —fue a su lado y lo ayudó a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá. Sus manos se rozaron y una electricidad desconcertante la recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

—Kagome —murmuró él—, ¿qué te han hecho?

—No entiendo a qué se refiere. —contestó volviendo a recomponerse.

—¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada? —ella se sentó frente a él. Lo estudió de pies a cabeza. Siendo sincera consigo misma, aquel hombre se le hacía familiar de algún modo, pero era imposible recordar de donde lo conocía.

—Esto, pues, recuerdo. —arguyó mirando las tazas de café. Le extendió una a él. Éste miró la taza, pero no le hizo el menor caso posible.

—No, no es cierto. No me recuerdas. —él la miraba de una forma que podría parecer verdaderamente apasionada. A Kagome le dolió la cabeza intentando recordar de donde conocía a Bankotsu, pero era imposible. Las imágenes seguían confusas en su cabeza.

—Bueno, la verdad no sé quién es usted. —contestó al final de tanto darle vueltas al asunto.

—Kagome, mírame, soy yo. Bankotsu. —él se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia ella. Kagome se levantó tan rápido como él lo hizo poniéndose en guardia. Él se detuvo a dos pasos de ella. Con los ojos cristalinos y llenos de desesperación.

—Disculpa, pero yo... —se volvió para llamar al servicio y despedir al hombre.

—Por favor no me hagas esto. —él colocó las manos en su cintura. Deteniéndola. Deteniéndole la respiración en el mismo momento. De una manera tan perturbadora y descabellada. Era como si su cuerpo recordara lo que su mente no. Pero ¡Dios!, eso estaba mal, porque ella era una mujer casada, una mujer que debía fidelidad a su esposo. Y definitivamente, si alguien entraba y los encontraba en aquella posición, malinterpretaría las cosas.

Se alejó del hombre de un manotazo, tomándolo desprevenido.

—¿Qué le pasa? —él se alejó y negó con la cabeza. Luego volvió a acercarse.

—Estoy tan desesperado que no sé lo que hago. —la tomó de las manos y luego de la nuca. Atrayéndola hacia él.

—Si no me suelta ahora mismo me veré obligada a llamar a seguridad. —forcejeó contra el pecho de Bankotsu, intentando alejarse de su agarre.

—No, no lo harás. —concluyo él. Entonces la besó. Despacio y luego desesperado. Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Qué diantres le pasaba a ese hombre? Golpeó su pecho con los puños, pero él no se alejó ni un centímetro de ella.

Luego sin que pudiese controlarlo, su cuerpo despertó ante los labios arrebatadores de aquel extraño. Su carne ardía de una manera sorprendente. Y su interior gritaba por ser poseída ahí mismo en el centro del despacho. El olor de Bankotsu era tan embriagador y tan familiar, pero no recordaba nada. Sabía que era un error lo que hacía, porque él era un desconocido, pero ya había dejado de forcejear. Se estaba dejando llevar por el sentimiento que la embargaba. Por la pasión desenfrenada que le atolondraba los sentidos.

Cuando él la dejó, sintió desesperación. Y unas ganas inmensas de volver a la protección de sus brazos. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Él la miraba con dulzura. Luego comenzó a verlo borroso y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Era un sentimiento desgarrador. Como un puñal que le atravesaba el pecho y las entrañas. El corazón le dolía, si es que eso era posible.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con la voz cortada por las lágrimas.

—Soy yo, Bankotsu. Debes recordarme mi amor. —ella negó y retrocedió. Tropezó con el sofá y cayó sentada sobre este.

—¿Por qué estoy llorando si ni siquiera te conozco?

—Porque si me conoces, pero no lo recuerdas. —ella se agarró la cabeza. Le dolía. Todo pasaba tan rápido que no era capaz de identificar lo que sucedía. Solo recordaba que estaba parada en las escaleras. Inuyasha estaba parado al fondo del pasillo y le extendía la mano mientras corría hacia ella. Y luego recordaba que todo le daba vueltas mientras rodaba escaleras abajo. Y… y ya no era capaz de recordar nada más.

—Salga de mi casa ahora mismo —pidió con la voz trémula, él volvió a acercarse a ella tratando de que se calmara.

—¿Prefieres que sea yo el que te pida que salgas de mi casa? —Inuyasha entró en el despacho hecho una furia. Empujó a Bankotsu hasta el otro sofá y tomó a Kagome en brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —ella negó mientras se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza.

—Me va a explotar. —murmuró de una forma ininteligible.

—Eres un imbécil. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has provocado?

—Esto no ha sido mi culpa. Todo es tu maldita culpa. Por no haberla cuidado como era debido. —Bankotsu avanzó hacia él con la clara intención de quitarle a Kagome de los brazos.

—No te atrevas a dar un solo paso más o te vas a arrepentir. —a Kagome los sonidos le llegaban tan lejanos y distantes, y a la misma vez con una fuerza ensordecedora. La cabeza le iba a explotar. Las imágenes no dejaban de pasarle tan rápido, una tras otra sin ninguna coherencia.

—El que se va a arrepentir eres tú. Kagome no se merece esto, ni mucho menos tú engaño. —Bankotsu pasó al lado de ellos y se detuvo antes de salir—. Kagome, te estaré esperando y…

—Lárgate ya de una buena vez —gritó Inuyasha.

—Y cuando recuerdes, ya sabrás donde encontrarme —concluyó sin inmutarse por la interrupción. Como si Inuyasha no hubiese hablado.

Inuyasha salió segundos después del despacho y corrió escaleras arriba con Kagome en brazos. La depositó en la cama y mandó a hablar a su doncella. Le dieron una pastilla para el dolor y un tranquilizante que la dejó dormir un buen rato. Aunque ella realmente no durmió. Soñó.

Estaba parada en las escaleras, e Inuyasha al fondo del pasillo. La miraba con el ceño fruncido. Entonces en ese momento ella se giró y el piso le dio vueltas. Escuchó el grito de Inuyasha aunado a un par de maldiciones. Luego todo era confuso de nuevo.

Estaba perdida en un enorme mar de confusión donde Bankotsu se acercaba a ella con la mano intentando tocarla, pero entonces se desvanecía con las olas. Y ella volvía a quedar sumergida en una completa oscuridad y desesperación.

 **Continuará…**

 **Hola preciosas mercenarias. Como dije en el grupo y al inicio del capítulo. Esto es un nuevo reto. Tal vez el personaje esté Ooc, pero la verdad es que no he trabajado mucho con él y su personalidad no es mi fuerte. De hecho creo que todos están Ooc. Al menos espero les guste.**

 **¿Me lo dejan saber en un review?**

 **Con cariño** _ **Danper**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Segunda entrega de éste mini regalo para las niñas del círculo mercenario y para todas las que les guste la historia. A los lectores silenciosos y a los que entran y salen sin darle una oportunidad.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

Kagome despertó con el sonido del frufrú de la tela y el de unos pasos en la habitación. Abrió los ojos y encontró a una de las doncellas poniendo un vestido azul en la cama. La cabeza había dejado de dolerle y ya no le daba vueltas ni le taladraba de forma ensordecedora.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho, señora. —Kagome se sentó en la cama y buscó las sandalias. El piso estaba frío y el viento entraba por la ventana abierta.

—¿Ya llegaron los accionistas? —preguntó recordando la cena.

—Si señora. El señor se ha disculpado, pero yo pensé que usted querría estar presente, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de dejarle el vestido que tenía previsto. —Kagome asintió y fue directo al baño. Cuando salió se metió en el vestido y se alació el cabello con la plancha.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?

—Será una media hora. Así que aún puede presentarse. —Kagome miró su reflejo en el espejo y luego se giró a ver a su doncella—. Preciosa como siempre señora —ella se sonrojó y luego caminó con rumbo al vestíbulo.

Ahí estaban los caballeros. Tomando una copa de whisky y riendo de algo que les causó gracia. Kagome se disculpó por el retraso e Inuyasha se apresuró a brindarle su brazo para acompañarla hasta la pequeña reunión.

—¿Y la cena? —le susurró en el oído a su esposo.

—Tranquila cariño. Ya se han encargado de eso. —Kagome no dijo nada y sonrió al grupo de personas.

Recordaba a la mayoría. Todos eran accionistas de la empresa y sus esposas. A excepción de una mujer alta de cabello negro. Sus ojos profundos la taladraron desde que entró en la sala. Era una mujer bella y su piel blanca como la porcelana resplandecía preciosa bajo la luz de las lámparas. Era de buenas proporciones y el vestido blanco que traía le acentuaba la figura de una forma perfecta.

Kagome nunca había sido celosa, pero esa mujer parecía sacada de un concurso de miss universo y no le sería raro que Inuyasha la mirara interés.

—¿No recuerdas a mi nueva asistente, mi amor? —dijo Inuyasha. Kagome hizo amagos de recordarla, y aunque vagamente, supo que la había contratado él hacía casi un mes. Entonces asintió y le extendió una mano. La chica se puso pálida, pero le devolvió el gesto.

—Kikyo, casi no te reconozco, discúlpame.

—No te preocupes querida. —Kagome sonrió y se dio la vuelta para saludar a todos los asistentes.

Los guió hasta el comedor y mandó a traer la cena. Después de una buena plática, los caballeros comenzaron con los temas de negocios. A Kagome le pareció un tema privado y guió a las señoras a la sala. Estuvieron hablando de moda y de chismes. Aunque claro que en ese tema ella andaba un poco desubicada, pues no recordaba lo acontecido antes del accidente.

Los hombres volvieron a unírseles media hora después y cada uno se puso a lado de su respectiva esposa.

La asistente de Inuyasha les dedicó una mirada y luego se levantó, habló con una de las sirvientas y esta le dio una indicación. Kagome supuso que iba al sanitario. Entonces volvió a concentrarse en la conversación y a olvidarse del sentimiento extraño que sentía.

—Es una excelente anfitriona. —la aduló uno de los caballeros y ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—¿Quién iba a decir que las cosas entre ustedes se iban a arreglar? —de pronto el salón quedó en silencio y Kagome no supo qué decir, _¿arreglar las cosas?_

—Mi esposa es una gran mujer, no le presta atención a tonterías. —intervino Inuyasha. Miró a Kagome y luego a los accionistas.

—Ah, claro, claro —contestó el hombre incomodo por el tema que había sacado. Sin embargo no pasó desapercibido para Kagome, quien se levantó disculpándose y caminó al sanitario. Cuando llegó a su habitación y después de mojarse la cara, se acostó en la cama y miró el techo. Estaba cansada pero debía volver a la reunión. A pesar de que la cabeza le dolía, no podía retirarse.

Se levantó y se miró en el espejo. El cabello ya comenzaba a ponérsele rebelde. Entonces lo reacomodó y volvió al salón.

Se detuvo cuando entró. Estaban los accionistas y sus esposas, pero no estaba Inuyasha y la asistente de su esposo no había vuelto del sanitario. Se giró antes de que la vieran y regresó al pasillo.

¿Dónde se había metido?

Caminó con paso decidido. Buscó en los otros salones de la planta baja, en la cocina y no encontró rastro de ellos. Faltaba el despacho y las habitaciones de arriba. Una desesperación se apoderó de ella, como si algo malo fuese a pasar, pero ¿qué?

Entró en el despacho que estaba completamente oscuro. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la gran ventana, pero no había rastro de Inuyasha ahí.

 _Dios, por favor, que no los encuentre en una de las habitaciones_ , rogó para ella misma. Si los encontraba en una, no sabría qué hacer.

Subió escaleras arriba, abrió la primera habitación en el pasillo y encontró, nada. Fue a la siguiente y tampoco. Quedaban tres habitaciones más. Una a la derecha y dos a la izquierda.

Fue por la de la izquierda, pero igual que las dos anteriores estaba vacía. Respiró profundo para ir a la derecha. Tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta con un ligero _"clic"_

La luz mortecina de la habitación le dificultó ver durante un momento. Y después, justo encima de la cama, estaban ellos dos. Él encima de ella. La besaba de la misma forma que la había besado a ella cuando la buscó en el hospital, de forma apasionada.

Experimentó una especie aturdimiento. Como si la sangre se le hubiese vuelto hielo. No respiraba, ni parpadeaba. Veía las dos figuras. Era su esposo, ¡por Dios!, era él siéndole infiel.

Dejó escapar un chillido que hizo que él se levantara de un brinco de la cama. Ella, su asistente, le siguió a continuación y se bajó la blusa. Kagome los miró con desprecio, con asco y repulsión. De pronto la cabeza le palpitó con fuerza. Ahora las imágenes eran claras y precisas en su cabeza. Recordaba casi todo.

Bankotsu era el mejor amigo de Inuyasha. Ella estaba enamorada de Bankotsu, pero se había casado con Inuyasha porque lo quería y porque él siempre había sido bueno con ella. Además Bankotsu nunca le había demostrado sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y ella no había esperado a que él aceptara que la amaba.

Así que cuando Inuyasha le dijo que la amaba, dejó su amor por Bankotsu y se concentró en su relación. Con el paso del tiempo lo llegó a amar tanto y aunque aún tenía sentimientos por Bankotsu, había logrado sacar adelante su matrimonio.

Sin embargo después de la boda, Inuyasha había comenzado a portarse diferente y ella no pudo soportar los altibajos de su matrimonio. Había vuelto a mantener comunicación con Bankotsu y después de tantos problemas con Inuyasha había decidido pedirle el divorcio y darse una oportunidad con el hombre que realmente amaba, pero esa tarde, cuando regresó a casa, encontró a Inuyasha en esa misma habitación con su asistente. Revolcándose en la cama.

Él se había levantado para detenerla, con su desnudez encima y su notoria erección al estarle haciendo el amor a su asistente. En ese momento ella experimentaba los mismos sentimientos de repugnancia y dolor que en aquel entonces.

Inuyasha le era infiel y además había tenido el descaro de volver a llevar a esa mujer a su casa. De presentársela y de repetir la historia.

Recordaba que aquel día había caminado a las escaleras y sentido como él la detenía. La discusión se les había salido de las manos y para cuando había sido consciente él ya se encontraba empujándola por las escaleras. Sus maldiciones eran lo único que recordaba y su miserable arrepentimiento que en ese entonces había odiado.

¡Dios!, ahora las cosas eran tan claras. Inuyasha se había estado aprovechando de su laguna mental para volver a tenerla a su lado.

Kagome retrocedió horrorizada. No podía ser cierto todo aquello.

—Cariño, déjame explicarte —dijo Inuyasha y Kagome negó—. Kagome por favor, detente.

—Lo recuerdo Inuyasha, lo recuerdo todo. —él se detuvo a medio paso de ella. Sorprendido y asustado. A Kagome le temblaban los labios, y el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza. La sangre le zumbaba en los oídos y un nudo en la garganta amenazaba con hacerle quebrarse en mil pedazos.

—Eso no es verdad. Estas confundida. —arguyó él.

—No, no lo estoy. Ahora lo sé todo. Y tu… —lo señaló—, ¿Cómo pudiste aprovecharte de la situación? —espetó llegando a la puerta.

—No pretendía hacerlo. Lo juro, pero es que te necesitaba a mi lado —murmuró—. Te amo Kagome, debes creerme. —ella dejó escapar una carcajada. Luego miró a la mujer detrás de él. Inuyasha se giró—. Ella solo es una aventura.

—Si me amaras como dices, no necesitarías de aventuras.

—Kagome, por favor entiende.

—¿Qué voy a entender? ¿Qué trataste de verme la cara de idiota? ¡Por Dios! —gritó con ironía—. Inuyasha me hiciste el hazme reír de los invitados. Todos sabían que ella era tu amante y te atreviste a traerla de nuevo.

—Eso no fue así, yo…

—Tú eres un maldito bastardo —concluyó ella.

Entonces dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Escuchaba la voz de Inuyasha detrás de ella, pero no se iba a detener hasta estar fuera de esa casa. Debía ir con Bankotsu y explicarle todo.

Él estaba en el hotel _San Benito_ , del otro lado de la ciudad, y solo estaría ese día ahí, porque al siguiente regresaba a Londres. _"ya sabrás donde encontrarme"_ le había dicho.

Él estaría en Londres, en la ciudad donde se habían conocido. En la misma casa donde se habían vuelto amigos, donde habían conocido también a Inuyasha y donde había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida. Ya sabría dónde buscarlo si no llegaba a recuperar la memoria a tiempo.

Pasó por el salón donde estaban los accionistas, pero no se detuvo, solo lo necesario para recoger su bolso de la percha. Justo a tiempo, el chofer apareció en su camino.

—Llévame al hotel _San Benito_ —el hombre asintió y fue a preparar el automóvil.

Inuyasha apareció detrás de ella.

—No puedes irte Kagome, eres mi esposa.

—Ya no lo soy. Ahora mismo te pido el divorcio.

—No puedes.

—¡Claro que puedo! —gritó exasperada.

El chofer apareció con el auto y ella subió. Luego salió de aquella casa dejando todo atrás. Recordando al verdadero amor de su vida, a Bankotsu, ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Lo conocía desde niña, ¿Cómo era que sólo lo había olvidado a él?

Quizá su cabeza había decidido borrar el mal trago que Inuyasha le había hecho pasar y con ello había olvidado todo lo que aconteció ese día. Ahora se odiaba por ello.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventanilla del auto, del otro lado del vidrio, la avenida principal estaba abarrotada de autos y las luces de la ciudad eran el escenario perfecto para la lucha de sus sentimientos.

Cuando por fin el auto se detuvo frente al hotel, no esperó para ir y pedirle a la recepcionista el número de habitación de Bankotsu.

—Discúlpeme, pero él abandonó el hotel esta tarde.

Kagome sintió que se congelaba en su lugar. Había tardado demasiado en descubrir _el engaño_ de Inuyasha, que ahora había perdido la oportunidad de regresar con Bankotsu antes de que él volviese a Londres.

—¿Necesita que la lleve a algún lado señora? —preguntó el chofer. Ella se giró a verlo y negó.

—Sólo necesito que traigas mi bolsa del auto. —el chofer asintió y regresó al estacionamiento. Ella se giró de nuevo a la recepcionista—, ¿puede darme la habitación donde estaba instalado?

—Claro, ¿su pago será en efectivo? —ella movió la cabeza en afirmación.

Minutos después el chofer regresó y le trajo la bolsa que ella había pedido. Cuando le dieron la llave de la habitación, le pidió al chofer que volviese a casa.

—¿Necesita algo más?

—Dile a una de las muchachas que me prepare una maleta para mañana —él asintió.

A continuación entró a la habitación y se dejó caer en la gran cama. Pensó que Bankotsu debió de haber dormido ahí y luego se sintió tan miserable y sola. Cuando estaba decidida a darse una oportunidad, un accidente le quitaba sus recuerdos y ahora que los recuperaba, él se iba.

Era una mala broma del destino en definitiva.

 _Nadie dijo que la vida es justa,_ pensó con resentimiento.

Pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida, porque estaba decidida a viajar en el primer vuelo a Londres sólo para recuperarlo.

 **Hola niñas mercenarias y a las que leen porque les gusta lo que hago.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior, y perdonen el Ooc de mis personajes, pero como dice mi querida iblwe, es el toque que les doy. Nadie dijo que tenía que ser perfecto, ¿no?**

 **Bueno, también disculpen la tardanza para subirles el capítulo, ando un poco estresada con asuntos de la universidad.**

 **Andeeii**

 **rogue85**

 **pao59**

 **iblwe**

 **bulbriouji**

 **ljubi-sama**

 **Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización preciosas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Hola niñas hermosas, les traigo la actualización, espero alguien ande por aquí esperándolo, sé que tardé en actualizar, pero prometo que no me tardaré con el epílogo.**

 **Fic de capítulos cortos. Solo tendrá cuatro y espero les guste el final. Bueno, sin más blablablá las dejo leer.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

La voz automatizada de la mujer que anunciaba los vuelos, hizo eco en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Estaban anunciando la salida del vuelo a Londres.

Kagome se levantó de la butaca mientras su chofer levantaba sus maletas.

—La esperamos pronto señora.

—Gracias, pero ojalá no sea tan pronto.

—Tenga prospera vida. —Kagome sonrió y tomó la maleta.

—No dejes que Inuyasha haga tonterías, recuérdale los días de cena con los inversionistas y delégale a una de las chicas el pago de las facturas con las deudas.

—Así será señora.

—No dejen caer a Taisho.

El hombre asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Kagome rodó la maleta en el piso y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Mientras iba sentada, iba pensando en lo que le diría a Bankotsu. No podía llegar así como así, porque por mucho que ellos se amaran, de seguro él tenía una vida hecha ahí en Londres y ella llegaba para hacerla cambiar por completo.

Bankotsu manejaba un consorcio de exportaciones de telas orientales. Llevaba sus negocios en Londres y lo último que Kagome sabía de él, era que estaba viviendo en la antigua casa de sus padres. Por lo mucho que viajaba, no tenía la necesidad de comprar otra. Con la pequeña casa era más que suficiente.

Recordaba que unos años antes, ellos se habían conocido en esa casa, cuando los padres de ella y de Inuyasha hicieron negocios con los padres de Bankotsu. En ese entonces eran unos críos y tenían una amistad bastante agradable.

Claro que había competencia entre los varones, competencia que con los años se volvió más reñida. Pues al pasar a la adolescencia estaban metidos en líos de falda.

Kagome por su parte era la chica, marimacho de aquel trío de chicos. Era la que los unía y también la que les había separado años después. Cuando ella e Inuyasha se casaron, Bankotsu emprendió sus viajes por el país y luego por el continente.

Hasta ese día que lo había visto en ese restaurante en la ciudad. Kagome había ido con Sango, su mejor amiga, y luego, cuando lo vio, había sido como volver a encender esa llama que pensó haber extinguido durante años. La misma que había intentado borrar y reemplazar por los besos y las caricias de su esposo Inuyasha.

Sin embargo ni todo el dinero, ni todo el amor que él le profesaba pudieron sacárselo de la cabeza, y la gota que había derramado el vaso había sido la infidelidad de Inuyasha. Pero eso estaba por cambiar.

Un par de horas después y de haber bajado del vuelo, se detuvo frente a la casa de Bankotsu. Una estructura antigua ribeteada de árboles. La entrada principal estaba protegida por un viejo portón oxidado que en tiempos pasados era una fortaleza preciosa.

—¿Necesita algo más? —preguntó el taxista. Kagome negó y bajó. El taxista la ayudó a bajar las maletas y después se perdió entre las calles.

Empujó el viejo portón mientras arrastraba las maletas por el piso adoquinado. El jardín estaba bien cuidado y las flores se alzaban preciosas. La estructura estaba tal como ella recordaba. Las paredes del exterior de la casa estaban llenas de musgo y enredaderas, que le daban un aspecto descuidado a la casa, pero al mismo tiempo intrigante y fantasmagórico.

De niña pensaba que esa casa era un castillo abandonado y ahora que lo veía era tan hermoso como los recuerdos que albergaba.

Una mujer canosa salió a su encuentro. Se detuvo en la puerta y achicó los ojos intentando reconocerla.

—¿A quién busca?

—Vamos Kaede, ¿no me reconoces? —la mujer abrió los ojos de sobremanera y luego se agarró el faldón que traía y corrió hasta Kagome.

—Señora, no lo puedo creer.

Kagome la recibió en brazos y luego la apretó con fuerza.

—Yo tampoco lo puedo creer. —dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Oh, no llore, ya todo está bien.

—¿Dónde está Bankotsu? —preguntó.

—Él ha salido de emergencia, pero no debe tardar —Kaede la tomó de la mano y comenzó a guiarla para la casa—, debes venir cansada del viaje.

—Lo estoy.

—Bien, porque acabo de hacer su platillo favorito.

Estuvieron platicando un par de horas, y con cada minuto que pasaba, Kagome se desesperaba más de lo normal.

Entonces decidió darse un baño mientras lo esperaba para relajarse y tomarse las cosas con calma. Kaede la guió hasta la habitación de Bankotsu y le permitió instalarse ahí.

—¿No crees que le enoje?

—¿Enojarle? —preguntó—, ¡Qué va! Si estuvo hablando de usted desde que llegó de Japón.

Esas palabras reafirmaron su decisión de buscarlo. Y ella estaba más que consciente de que era capaz de seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo y bajar hasta el mismo infierno sólo por él. Con tal de tenerlo a su lado.

Se metió en la bañera cinco minutos después y dejó que el agua caliente la fuese relajando. Encontró un par de lociones en la encimera que vació en la tina. Con la loción y el agua le entraron ganas de llorar, no supo la razón, pero lloró.

Cuando logró calmarse salió del agua y se colocó una toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

Un sonido en la puerta de la recamara la alertó. Pegó un brinco cuando acto seguido, la puerta del baño también se abrió de golpe.

Bankotsu estaba parado en el umbral y la miraba sin poder creerlo.

—Dime que eres real.

Ella soltó una carcajada y corrió para tirarse a sus brazos.

—Perdóname, juro que no recordaba nada.

—Oh, tranquila cariño, ya todo está bien.

Bankotsu la levantó en brazos y la llevó directo a la cama. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero ella podía ver sus ojos azules chispeantes de felicidad y con una mezcla de pasión que ella misma sentía en todo su cuerpo.

Era un sentimiento aplastante, pero que competía de forma bastante igualada con las inmensas ganas de entregarse a él y hacerle saber que había llegado para quedarse.

—Bankotsu yo…

—No digas nada, por favor —entonces la besó despacio y con firmeza. Sus labios jamás habían sido besados de esa manera y mucho menos había sentido esa conexión con nadie más.

Las manos de Bankotsu parecían conocer cada centímetro de su piel. Eran fuego en su carne y lava que la inundaba desde el centro de su vientre hasta concentrarse en la parte interior de sus piernas.

—Sólo deseo quedarme a tu lado.

—No necesitas pedirlo.

Bankotsu se levantó de la cama y arrastró con él la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de Kagome. A continuación se desató la corbata, luego la camisa y se la sacó.

Volvió a posarse sobre ella y la besó de nuevo con fuerza, con pasión y con amor. Le acarició la cara mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Aun me cuesta creer que de verdad estés aquí —susurró sobre sus labios.

—Pues créelo, porque me tienes aquí, debajo de ti, dispuesta a todo por amor.

—No me hagas ese tipo de sugerencias porque te he esperado tanto tiempo que te haría el amor ahora mismo. —ella sonrió mientras pasaba las manos por la espalda desnuda y cálida de Bankotsu. Su espalda ancha y trabajada.

—Lo sugiero porque quiero ser tuya de todas las formas posibles, quiero pertenecer a ti en cuerpo y alma.

Bankotsu bajó su cara hasta la curva de su cuello y pasó lentamente la lengua por toda esa longitud. Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando la electricidad que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. La piel se le erizó con su contacto.

Sus pezones erectos se levantaron pidiendo atención mientras chocaban contra el pecho desnudo de Bankotsu. Él sonrió y miro los dos botones coronados por las aureolas rosadas.

—¿Puedo aquí? —ella sintió como una tonta con la cabeza y cerró los ojos esperando a que él los lamiera.

Cuando lo hizo, se arqueó contra su boca. Sintiendo como una lava caliente la recorría desde el centro de su pecho y se concentraba en la parte interior de sus piernas. Era una fuerza caliente y excitante.

Él bajó sus labios por el centro de sus pechos y fue dejando besos por su abdomen plano y el vientre, hasta que a ella se le detuvo la respiración cuando sintió su cálido aliento ahí, en el centro de su placer.

—Bankotsu yo… —pero entonces él tomó el pequeño botón de carne entre sus dientes haciéndola soltar un gemido gutural. Elevó las caderas sin poder evitarlo.

La lengua de Bankotsu la recorrió desde su pequeño botón hasta su hendidura húmeda y caliente. Lo necesitaba dentro y lo sabía, quería gritar y decírselo, pero las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, siendo intercambiadas por jadeos delirantes y placenteros.

—¿Quieres decirme algo? —ella asintió.

—Te necesito.

—Aquí me tienes cariño —él sonrió y luego se levantó para quitarse los pantalones. Se sacó primero el cinturón y luego lo bajó por completo llevándose el bóxer en el acto. Ella lo miró ensimismada. Todo él era perfecto. Sus brazos grandes eran compensados con unas manos igual de grandes y protectoras, su abdomen firme con un pequeño vello que bajaba hasta su poderosa erección que se alzaba imponente y orgullosa.

—Eres hermoso —le susurró.

—Eso es porque tú no te has visto bien. —ella sonrió y reprimió las ganas de taparse con los brazos.—, ahora cariño, te voy a hacer el amor sobre ésta cama y haré que recuerdes mi nombre siempre, no lo volverás a olvidar. Te lo prometo.

Entonces volvió a su lado y la besó. Le acarició una pierna con la mano libre, la elevó y la hizo rodearlo con ella. A continuación se acomodó entre ellas y rozó su falo en la hendidura mojada de Kagome.

Ella se arqueó al sentirlo y gimió cuando él la penetró de una sola estocada. Los movimientos de Bankotsu eran lentos, pero fueron aumentando a medida que la pasión los rodeaba a ambos.

Entró y salió de ella haciendo que una descarga de energía se acumulara en su vientre, que amenazaba con explotar y hacerla tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

Nada podía hacerla cambiar de opinión en ese momento. Porque ella pertenecía a ese lugar, pertenecía a su lado, y lo sabía porque sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectos, eran piezas encajadas y moldeadas solo para estar juntas.

Él era el refugio de donde nunca debió haberse ido.

Bankotsu embistió una última vez arrastrando toda su cordura. Gritó de forma gutural cuando la explosión de energía se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Sintió el propio orgasmo de Bankotsu en su interior, y no se arrepentía de nada.

—Kagome —balbució él y entonces dejó que su cuerpo enervado cayera sobre ella.

Lo rodeó con los brazos y lo retuvo ahí por largo rato. Sintiendo las pulsaciones aceleradas de su corazón y la agitación de su respiración.

—No te vuelvas a ir de mi lado.

—Prometo que no lo haré.

—Entonces cásate conmigo Kagome, sé mi esposa, mi amiga y mi amante.

Ella gimió consternada y lloró, pero no era un llanto de tristeza, ella lloraba de felicidad porque amaba a ese hombre con locura. Y ahora era total y completamente de ella.

—Es un sí. —susurró y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

* * *

 **Hola mercenarias, siento no haber subido el capítulo el lunes, pero tenía problemas de salud y me fue imposible subirlo. También he tenido un par de problemas, que me han mantenido ocupada.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber en un lindo review.**

 **También las invito a pasarse por mis otros fics.**

 _ **Dulce atracción**_ **(Kōga/Ayame)**

 _ **Seduciendo al conde**_ **(Sesshomaru/Kagome)**

 _ **Esclava**_ **(Edward/Bella)**

 **Y próximamente un OS que participará en "birthday contest" del grupo de Facebook Élite Fanfiction.**

 **Igualmente gracias a las niñas que comentaron el capítulo anterior.**

 **pao59**

 **ljubi-sama**

 **Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura**

 **iblwe**

 **PamConstantine**

 **Yuli**

 **Bien, sin más que agregar, nos leemos en el epílogo. :)**


	4. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **¡Actualización! Por fin última entrega de este regalo para las niñas del circulo mercenario. Mi primer Bankotsu/Kagome romántico en toda regla. Como les había dicho, tengo un OS de ellos, pero nada de romántico. Así que esto ha sido nuevo para mí. Ya sé que fue un completo Ooc, pero me encantó escribirlo y espero a ustedes también les haya gustado.**

 **Y sin más blablablá las dejo leer.**

 **Epílogo.**

—El rosa me gusta —murmuró Kagome con la mano en las caderas. Bankotsu parado a un lado de ella movía las manos intentando visualizar el espacio en la habitación.

No era una habitación demasiado grande, pero el espacio sería suficiente para una sola persona, personita, si lo pensaba de ese modo. Además sólo sería ocupada muy poco tiempo, con el paso de los años, tal vez reconstruiría la parte de la cocina para agrandar la casa y con un poco de ayuda de algún arquitecto removería la planta alta para construir una más ergonómica, pero si de algo no estaba muy seguro ni contento, era que el color rosa predominara en esa pequeña habitación.

—Azul —la contradijo. Ella se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido y negó.

—Rosa, amor, sé que será una niña.

Bankotsu miró su vientre bastante hinchado y entrecerró los ojos risueños. Se agachó hasta su panza y la acarició con suavidad. El pequeño bultito de su interior dio una patada como muestra de respingo y él sonrió.

—¿Ves? Las patadas son de los hombres, será un niño y futbolista.

—Oh, por Dios, que macho mi amor, pero será una niña preciosa. De eso me encargo yo.

Él se levantó de nuevo hasta ella y la agarró de su cintura ancha y redondeada. La atrajo hacia él y la besó en los labios. Despacio y con ternura. Cuando ella soltó un gemido y poco después un suspiro sobre sus labios, supo que la amaba más que el día anterior.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Kagome. Bankotsu la separó de él y la miró boquiabierto.

—Pero si acabas de comer.

—Pero ahora como por dos, tu hijo salió glotón —se quejó y eso logró sacarle una sonrisa socarrona.

—Bien, le diré a Kaede que te prepare un buen manjar para calmar el hambre de mis dos monstruos.

Kagome le soltó un golpe en el brazo y lo siguió hasta la isla de la cocina. Kaede estaba preparando una sopa y el olor hizo gruñir la tripa de Kagome. El olor era delicioso y con los antojos que se cargaba por el embarazo, cualquier cosa le parecía un manjar de dioses. Bueno, no es que Kaede no cocinara delicioso, pero últimamente todo era exageradamente delicioso. Y su estómago se lo agradecía cuando llevaba un par de bocados a la boca.

Kaede se giró a verlos cuando entraron y luego volvió a girarse de nuevo a sus asuntos.

—Dale algo de comer a este pequeño monstruo hambriento. —dijo Bankotsu. Kaede soltó una risita y luego le sirvió un poco de sopa a Kagome en un cuenco.

Kagome miró ansiosa la sopa y la comió toda una vez que la tuvo enfrente.

Sentía la mirada de Bankotsu encima. En ese momento la culpabilidad la invadía. Era una desvergonzada, sí, porque los últimos meses había subido de peso, sus caderas se habían anchado, su panza era prominente y apenas lograba verse los pies. Aunque no necesitaba verlos para saber que estaban completamente hinchados por la presión de su propio peso. Y sus pechos eran dos globos enormes.

Estaba convencida de que era un monstruo obeso, pero Bankotsu se encargaba de decirle lo hermosa que se veía embarazada.

Con ocho meses de embarazo era una chillona, sentimental y caprichosa. Todo la irritaba, la molestaba y el único capaz de soportarla era él.

—¿Sabes? Tú me amas mucho —le dijo con una sonrisa. Bankotsu enarcó una ceja y se giró en su silla a verla.

—¿Aun lo dudabas? —ella negó.

—Es solo que no entiendo cómo puedes seguir soportándome.

—Eso es porque te amo. Y no hay nada que entender, se ama porque se ama y nada más.

Después de esas declaraciones, volvieron a la habitación a seguir discutiendo a cerca del color dela habitación para el bebé.

Bankotsu y Kagome llevaban unos pocos meses de casados. Ella había conseguido el divorcio inmediato con Inuyasha, después de irse de casa. Los últimos meses que se lo había topado le había resultado difícil, porque muy dentro de ella sabía que Inuyasha era un hombre bueno, pero las circunstancias lo hacían un hombre superficial y mentiroso.

A ella la había engañado, pero le perdonaba, porque de no haberla sometido a esa escena, ella jamás habría recordado su pasado y no podría estar al lado de Bankotsu.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo casada con Inuyasha, no había podido quedar embarazada y había llegado a creer que era estéril, pero cuando después de unas semanas de mareos, vómitos y una prueba de embarazo casera, lloró de alegría porque era capaz de formar una familia con el hombre que amaba.

Inuyasha era el que tenía un problema y antes de concluir el divorcio habló con él. No fue una plática sencilla, pero era necesaria y se sentía responsable de decírselo. Aunque no había sido necesario hondar en el tema, porque él lo entendió todo cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada.

La felicitó y sus palabras carentes de la emoción que querían transmitir, la hicieron sentirse miserable. Inuyasha nunca podría formar una familia, ni con ella, ni con Kikyo ni con ninguna otra mujer, estaba condenado a la soledad.

Nunca le había deseado el mal, a pesar de lo que le había hecho, ni a ella, ni a él, pero la vida se encarga de pasar factura de sus decisiones.

Ella ya no podía desearle mal a nadie y tampoco se metería en asuntos que no le inmiscuían. Ella tenía una familia por la cual ver.

Después de haber llegado a la casa de Bankotsu, las cosas le habían mejorado bastante. Ya eran una familia y habían logrado superar las cosas que los separaban. Ahora le quedaba cuidar ese amor que crecía en su interior, tanto en el corazón como en su vientre.

Aún no habían querido saber el sexo del bebé, puesto que querían que fuese una sorpresa. El ginecólogo les había dicho que el producto crecía sano y fuerte y eso era lo único que les importaba.

Bankotsu deseaba un niño, y ella por su cuenta una niña, pero lo que fuese ella lo amaría como nada en la vida.

Tres semanas después despertó con los rayos del sol filtrándose por las cortinas. Bankotsu estaba parado frente al espejo y se acomodaba la corbata. Estaba ataviado con un traje negro y su cabello oscuro lucía resplandeciente y fresco. Sus ojos azules la miraron desde el espejo y una sonrisa coqueta que le alteró el corazón en cuanto la vio.

—Buenos días cariño

—Buenos días —contestó Kagome tratando de mantener la sonrisa cuando un dolor le atravesó el vientre.

—¿Sucede algo? —ella negó sin atreverse a hablar por el miedo de que la voz se le quebrara—. Kagome, ¿estas segura?

—Sí cariño, todo está bien —respondió apacible. Bankotsu la miró un momento y luego se recompuso en su lugar.

—Bien, iré a ese viaje lo más rápido que pueda —murmuró. Luego se giró a verla—, Kagome, si te sientes mal, sabes que puedo quedarme, no quiero estar lejos de ti.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien, ve a ese viaje y avísame cuando estés en el hotel.

—Los números de teléfono están en la agenda y cualquier cosa me llamas y saldré en el primer vuelo. —ella asintió más tranquila. El dolor ya había menguado, y no había razón para detenerlo a su lado.

—Te espero pasado mañana —dijo sonriente y Bankotsu se acercó para darle un beso en los labios.

Media hora después él estaba subiendo a su auto para irse al viaje de negocios. Kagome lo despidió desde la puerta y en cuanto el auto desapareció por el portón ella se dobló y respiró profundo ante el dolor que aumentó.

—¿Sucede algo señora? —preguntó Kaede.

—Las contracciones ya me están empezando.

—¡Dios!, ¿y por qué no le dijo al señor? —exclamó tomándola del brazo.

—Oh, no, ese negocio es muy importante para él.

Kaede la ayudó a entrar a casa y la dejó sobre el sofá.

—Sí, pero su hijo es más importante.

—El dolor ya pasó. No te preocupes.

—Hay que checar el tiempo entre contracciones. —Kagome asintió. Se acarició el vientre y suspiró tranquila. Los dolores pasaban entre ratos, y había empezado en la madrugada con ellos. Aunque notaba que cada vez venían con más frecuencia.

Si entraba en labor de parto con Bankotsu fuera de casa se sentiría muy sola, pero estaba segura de que a pesar de que le dijera a Kaede que no le avisara, ella no haría caso y le avisaría.

El aire se le escapó de nuevo cuando el dolor regresó. Kaede negó con la cabeza y corrió a la habitación, a continuación bajó con la maleta que tenían preparada para ese momento y tomó a Kagome del brazo.

—Ahora mismo nos vamos al hospital —sentenció la mujer.

Kagome no dijo nada y se levantó con gran esfuerzo del mueble. El dolor se volvía más fuerte con cada paso que daba y las manos le temblaban de miedo. Quería gritar y que Bankotsu estuviera a su lado, pero tenía la garganta seca por el nudo amargo que se le formó.

Bankotsu llegó al aeropuerto y sacó su pasaporte para comprar su boleto. Después de los trámites pertinentes se sentó en la sala para esperar su vuelo. Miró su reloj despreocupado y se levantó cuando escuchó que anunciaban su vuelo.

Antes de subir al avión sacó su celular para apagarlo. Oprimió la tecla de apagado y la pantalla emergente para confirmar apareció. Estaba a punto de aceptar, cuando una llamada entrante del celular de Kagome comenzó a parpadear en la pantalla.

—¿Cariño qué pasa?

—Disculpe señor, soy yo, Kaede.

—¿Qué sucede Kaede?

—La señora ha entrado en labor de parto.

Bankotsu sintió que la sangre se le hacía hielo en las venas y luego el impulso exaltado de su pecho lo hizo soltar una risa.

—¿Dónde están?

—En el hospital central.

—Voy para allá.

Cerró el celular y regresó a la entrada del aeropuerto.

Bankotsu se había vuelto el hombre más huraño y antipático que cualquier mujer hubiese conocido. Después de la decepción amorosa con Kagome se había encargado de resarcir sus heridas con la primera mujer que se le cruzaba en el camino, pero poco después al volver a verla, sintió que su corazón volvía a latir en su pecho.

Nada de lo que había pasado había importado. Porque ahora ella era libre y era de él. Era su mujer, su amiga, su amante y su esposa. Les había costado llegar hasta ese lugar, pero por fin las cosas pintaban bien y a su favor, no había nada que pudiese opacar su felicidad.

Ella estaba en labor de parto y traería a su pequeño hijo al mundo.

Cuando llegó al hospital, Kaede daba vueltas de un lado a otro y se sobaba las manos con fuerza, en cuanto lo vio se echó a llorar.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es que, la señora se veía muy mal y tengo un mal presentimiento.

Bankotsu atrajo a Kaede hacia él y la abrazó. Sabía que el parto era un proceso natural, pero que a pesar de eso podría haber complicaciones, sin embargo él confiaba en que Kagome estaría bien. Ella y el bebé estarán perfectamente. Nada malo podría pasar.

La angustia que sentía en el pecho no podría ser un mal presentimiento, así que se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso. Se obligó a respirar con calma y esperar a que el doctor saliera para darles la buena noticia. Un lindo bebé y su esposa en perfectas condiciones.

Por eso y por su fe, no se esperó cuando el doctor salió y le dijo que las cosas se habían complicado.

Kaede lloró desesperada y rezó por la salud de su señora. Bankotsu se sintió más culpable al no insistir más esa mañana para quedarse a su lado. Si algo le pasaba, él nunca se lo perdonaría. Y sería el hombre más miserable del mundo.

El estómago se le contrajo de miedo y angustia. Quería llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte en esos momentos. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella, por su bebé y por Kaede que estaba preocupada.

Después de más de una hora con la angustia y el miedo en la garganta, y sin saber qué más hacer, comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro en la sala de espera.

Las manos le temblaban y el corazón le brincaba fuerte en el pecho.

—Familiares de la señora Kagome…

—Soy su esposo —se apresuró a decir. Cuando dio la media vuelta, el pecho le brincó lleno de gozo al ver el pequeño bulto que la mujer traía entre brazos.

—Felicidades señor, es padre de un hermoso niño.

Y entonces un nudo grande en su garganta amenazó con hacerle botar las lágrimas. Pero su llanto sería de felicidad.

—¿Cómo está la señora? —preguntó Kaede.

—Ella está descansando, el parto la dejó muy agotada, pero pueden pasar a verla.

—Pasa tu querido, yo aquí espero.

Bankotsu se lo agradeció y entró al cuarto llevando al bebé en brazos. Kagome reposaba en la cama blanca, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba pálida. El corazón se le apachurró al verla.

Al acercarse a la cama, le acarició la cara y luego le dejó un beso en la frente.

—Gracias mi amor —le susurró. Ella se removió en su lugar, pero no despertó.

Bankotsu decidió dejarla descansar y se sentó a un lado de ella. Estaba decidido a no moverse de su lugar hasta verla despierta y recuperada, porque ahora ya no pensaba dejarla sola, nunca, ni aunque ella se lo pidiera.

—Ganaste —murmuró ella apenas audible, pero lo suficiente alto para que él lo escuchara—. Es un niño.

—Lo sé, y es precioso.

—Es el niño más hermoso.

Un año después, el pequeño Sota brincaba sobre la cama. Kagome intentaba jalarlo del pie para vestirlo. En ese momento Bankotsu entró al cuarto y el pequeño gritó de alegría al ver a su padre.

—Óigame jovencito, no es de hombres andar dando visiones a las damas —lo reprendió. El niño sonrió y le extendió los brazos para que lo cargara.

—Es un macho exhibicionista como su padre.

—Oh, que lenguaje mi señora, pero éste macho del que habla la hace la mujer más feliz —Kagome sonrió y le depositó un beso en los labios.

—Me parece que es un ególatra, pero ese macho tendrá que cuidar de su hijo mientras yo me baño.

—¿No necesitas ayuda?

—El que necesita ayuda es tu hijo.

—Kaede puede cuidarlo.

Entonces, con el pequeño Sota vestido, él entró al baño con Kagome.

Se amaron y se entregaron con pasión como todas las noches. Le hizo el amor con delicadeza y se volvió salvaje cuando la pasión los embargó por completo. La escuchó gemir y gritar su nombre y luego tocar el cielo en un orgasmo perfecto. Y como siempre, él la tenía entre sus brazos para dejarse ir con ella entre el fuego y el éxtasis. Para fundirse con ella y encajarse en su interior proclamándola como su único dueño, como su único hombre.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Hola niñas hermosas, por fin el último capítulo de este mini fic. Espero les haya gustado el epílogo y no haberlas decepcionado.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews y por esperar pacientes.**

 **iblwe**

 **ljubi-sama**

 **pao59**

 **Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura**

 **Como siempre es un placer escribir para ustedes. Lo hago con cariño y con la única intención de entretenerlas.**

 **Danper**


End file.
